


I'm Stressed But Not Happy

by Stressedbuthappy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, High School, Not Happy, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedbuthappy/pseuds/Stressedbuthappy
Summary: Hey babes, I know know of you know me but here's another personal story for you with feeling described in great detail and everything else doesn't matter





	I'm Stressed But Not Happy

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by talks of anxiety of depression make sure to keep yourself safe and only read if you know you wouldn't be triggered. Practice self care!!!

So, have you ever done something everyday  
Every single day  
That makes your heart hurt, and your body weak, and your eyes droop??  
Well for me, that's $ch00l  
I know most everyone doesn't like s€h⁰⁰l, especially high §choo| but with a combination of anxiety disorders it really sucks. I know that lots of people have anxiety too, and for those people they will understand when I saw that taking anxiety medication doesn't make your anxiety disappear or make it so you only worry about things that are important. It just means that instead of always have super high anxiety you just always have high or medium anxiety all the time. 

It really fucking sucks 

Anyway I was just thinking about having to ever go back to s****l and honestly, I couldn't breath. I hate that after everything I've been thought with my anxiety

One

Little

Thought 

Can tear me down so quickly

I can't go into to much detail because its triggering for me to write or read but if you know you know and if you don't I'm glad. I would like to not know

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, if I post anymore, this is going to be a theme


End file.
